Reacción
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: ·Posible SasuNaru· "Sabía que se reencontraría con Naruto en el futuro. Sólo que para esa instancia, borraría a la persona que le hizo volver a creer en el amor de la faz de la tierra."


**_M_**_αsαsнι__ **B**αsтαяd **K**ιsнιмσтσ _

•

•

Estaba a unos metros del cuerpo, observándolo inexpresivo.

Respiraba con dificultad. Su cuerpo estaba muy malherido, pero eso no le importó a la hora de encaminarse hacia el inconciente Naruto.

Trastabilló un poco. Se limpió el hilo de sangre de su boca. Ya estaba a dos metros.

Todo el bosque fue testigo de la gran batalla que terminó muchos minutos antes. Lo que antes eran un montón de frondosos árboles, ahora sólo quedaba la presencia de que allí alguna vez hubo vegetación.

En ningún momento quitó su mirada de Naruto. Ahora estaba a un metro. Podía ver que no era el único que sangraba por la boca. De hecho, Naruto debería estar en mejores condiciones que él.

No le importaba. Sólo quería matarlo. Quería vivir el momento en que el corazón de Naruto cesara de latir. Quería, de alguna forma, probarle a Naruto que no era más que un gran estúpido y que por culpa de sus ideales, jamás sería tan poderoso como lo era él. Quería ver las nuevas habilidades. Quería oír las necias palabras que diría, reclamándole, pidiéndole, maldiciéndole. Deseaba ver el momento en que los ojos de Naruto dejaran de brillar y se convirtieran en simples cuencas vacías.

Sintió más rabia. Mucha más de la que ya sentía. Los lejanos y vagos recuerdos de lo que pudo ser su anterior vida asaltaron su mente, haciéndole bullir su sangre de cólera. Naruto, en aquel tiempo, siempre le ganaba. Siempre. Y él no era más que una sombra ante la presencia de Naruto.

Le demostró que no era más que un inútil. Un imbécil. Que era débil.

Miró a Naruto con odio, no queriendo aceptar el hecho de que era más fuerte que él.

Personas como Naruto no matarían a las personas que estiman. Sabía que su último ataque no fue lanzado para matar, y aún así le ganó. Apretó las manos, furioso consigo mismo y con el cuerpo inerte que estaba abajo.

Sus piernas empezaban a fallarle. No le quedaba chakra y si se sobreexigía moriría. Cayó de rodillas, ignorando el potente dolor que le recorría todo su cuerpo.

Sabía que Kyuubi estaría curando en este momento a Naruto. Podía ver que lentamente las heridas se cicatrizaban. Elevó una mano hasta posarla suavemente en el cuello de Naruto, tocando a penas la piel expuesta.

Personas como él jamás entenderían. Nunca comprenderían su sufrimiento. Las palabras de Naruto no tenían significado. ¿El amor le devolvería la vida a su hermano? ¿Retractarse le devolvería la vida a sus padres? ¿Luchar por un mundo mejor reviviría a su clan?

Simplemente, no. Jamás. Y la ira lo invadió, apretando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba lo que tenía en las manos.

Oyó como Naruto respiraba con dificultad. Ese sería el final de todo. Ahora lo mataría, ahora habría una persona menos que interfiriera en sus planes. Apretó a un más, viendo como Naruto abría la boca. Resulta curioso que, a pesar de que Naruto está a punto de morir, no despierta. Moriría sin saber, sin despedirse de nadie, prácticamente humillado. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de quebrar su garganta, algo pasó.

Su mano se detuvo. Una fuerza superior a él hizo que todo esfuerzo de matar a Naruto decayera.

El "no" retumbaba en su mente. _"No lo hagas"_. ¿Que no hiciera qué?. Pero por más que intentó apretar el cuello de Naruto, no pudo. No fue capaz de hacerlo.

Volvió a mirar inexpresivo el rostro del rubio. Las cosas jamás serían como antes. Su mente y cuerpo se vaciaron de emociones. Últimamente le ocurría seguido.

La mano que antes estaba en el cuello ahora se posaba en la mejilla. La observó imperturbable mientras movía los dedos tocando, palpando, descubriendo esa zona. Tocó la frente, los párpados, la nariz, el mentón. Tocó los labios, delineando con un dedo su contorno y los abrió levemente, notando el cálido interior.

Siguió observando indiferente esa situación, como si no fuera él quien estaba haciendo aquello. _Fue como si otra persona lo hiciera, una que debería haber sido destruida hace mucho tiempo. Esa persona que podía permitirse ser feliz…_

Tenía que irse. Con dificultad se paró, y de su boca manó otra vez sangre por el esfuerzo. Tosió, produciendo un agudo dolor en su ojo.

Se alejó con la misma dificultad que cuando se acercó al cuerpo. No debía caer de nuevo. Ignoró el temblor de su cuerpo. Su cabeza explotaría en cualquier minuto.

—Sasuke… no vayas… con él… —oyó el murmullo enronquecido de Naruto a sus espaldas.

Por un momento deseó regresar y patear hasta la muerte el débil cuerpo de lo que alguna vez llamó amigo. _Hermano._

Siguió adelante. No volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Nunca más se permitiría eso.

La persona que por un momento apareció ahora estaba en un rincón de su ser. Procuraría que desapareciera por completo. Faltaba poco.

Escupió sangre.

_Sabía que se reencontraría con Naruto en el futuro. Sólo que para esa instancia, borraría a la persona que le hizo volver a creer en el amor de la faz de la tierra. _

**X**


End file.
